paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow
Snow is Everest's younger sister that is 4 years old. She is owned by Jake. She is a Corgi/Pug mix. Bio: Snow was a not fixed puppy that was abandoned by her mother at 4 weeks old by an abandoned ditch by Jake's Mountain. She struggled to keep warm at night and would tremble and shiver from having light fur. She was starved and abused by her mother. Her mother believe she was the naughty and non-intelligent pup and would always let her mates laugh and make fun of her. She was heartbroken, she was never treated right by her older brothers and even her younger brother hated her; but why? So one day she found her voice and decided to bark, that moment when she was barking, freezing cold and starving, Jake heard something loud really really loud. He and a couple snowboarders ran over and over trying to find the noise, one little girl said "I found it! It's a puppy!" Jake asked it where's it's home, who she belongs to; he tried to mention with her but she didn't speak or budge like she was frightened to see so many people, she was never and has never seen people before so she stepped back and burrowed herself in a deep deep snow hole. She yelped quietly. Jake decided it was time to "yelp for help". He called Ryder and at that time there were only 5 pups (Rubble gotten in "Pups Get a Rubble"). It was only Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky and Zuma. Ryder and all 5 pups immanently came to Jake's Mountain to check out the scene. Skye cried and Chase kissed her cheek and starting calming her down. Ryder and Marshall started digging, Ryder just got tired and Rocky and Zuma jumped on it. They finally freed the pup out of the hole. Skye stopped crying and said "Aww she's so cute!" Just as Marshall came with his medic stuff and blankets/heating pads Snow ran away slipping on some ice and slipping off the mountain. Quickly Skye barked her wings and caught the little pup before she plummeted into her death. Skye said it was ok she was safe now. Snow felt all warm inside and licked Skye's cheek and ran over to Ryder. Ryder and Marshall gave her a "big" present after her first vet appointment with Katie. She was so ecstatic to have friends like Ryder and the PAW Patrol. And that's when she started living with Jake in his cabin, at that point of time Everest was a smaller pup so Everest was now her big sister; but Snow considered her to be her mother. Everest and Jake both felt warm inside. The PAW Patrol once again saved the day! But this time a pup! Personality: Snow is really calm ever since Skye saved her and she considers Skye her best pup friend forever! She is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends such as Pup Pup Boogie. Appearance: Snow is a Corgi-Pug mix, who doesn't have white fur like her name but instead ginger-bread colored fur with hints of milk-chocolate brown. She has a black nose and muzzle/snout like most dogs do. She also has white paws and pink paw-pads. She wears a blue collar and a snowflake pup tag that Ryder and the pups gave her for her first birthday; how exciting! The pup-tag is Chase's blue with Marshall red, Zuma orange, Rocky green and Skye pink hearts. She has no job at the moment but always like to assist Jake and Everest with whatever they are up to doing. Stories: NONE But if you want to write stories I give you all permission to, you don't have to ask me... Trivia: This pup has no catchphrases if anyone has any suggestions comment below in the comments (No gear, not a PAW Patrol pup at least yet) Fears: Blenders Bulldogs Bees Birds Hawks (When met Rubble) Likes: Winter Snow Flowers Snowflakes Skye Ryder and the pups Jake and Everest Dislikes: Rubble Hawks When Skye gets hurt or is in trouble Family: The PAW Patrol, and Jake Friend: Skye Random: There are no random facts about Snow Gallery: Category:Pups Category:Snow Category:Corgi Category:Pug Category:Puppy Category:Puppies Category:Relative to Everest Category:Relative to Skye Category:Relatives Category:Relative to Jake Category:Paw Patrol Category:New Pups Category:New Characters Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story